Beside You: A Glee Project Fanfic
by ninjacupcake88
Summary: This is my little Glee Project fanfiction. I've never written a Glee Project fanfic before, so be nice. Each chapter focuses on a specific Glee Project couple/character. The storylines sometimes tie together (not always), but I thought this was easier then making several different fanfics. Also; this is set as if TGP never existed; They all just know each other. Enjoy.
1. Charlin: At The Beginning

**This is the first chapter of a fanfic series. Each chapter focuses on a specific Glee Project couple/character, in this chapter's case; Charlyn. The stories don't really tie together... but this was a lot easier then making several different fanfics. I also suck at making introductions, so I tend to just cut straight to the drama and this will be the case in every chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Setting: Charlie's Apartment at first, then Aylin's apartment.**

**Point of View: Charlie's**

**Couple: Charlyn**

BzzzzBzzz!

I lazily reach a hand over to the phone on my bedside table. "Ugh..." I moan.

BzzzzBzzz!

I lift my phone off of the table and flip it open, "Hello?"

"Ch-ch-charlie...?" The voice through the phone whispers.

I almost bolt straight out of bed when I hear her voice. "Aylin!" I exclaim. "What's going on...? Why are you calling me so early?"

Aylin's voice is shaky, "I need... I need someone to talk to..." She paused briefly. "C-c-can you come over...?"

I gulp slightly, "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks Charles, you're the best."

The connection dies and I try to process what's going on. It's not like Aylin to just randomly call... especially not THIS early in the morning. Was she in trouble? Did something happen? Is something going on right now? Why was her voice so shaky...?

I get dressed and leave my apartment. I feel like I should call her again, or text her... anything to figure out why she sounded so distressed.

I drive to Aylin, Lily and Nellie's place and knock on the door. "Aylin!" I call.

The door opens, standing there; Aylin... the girl I've loved for years.

"Aylin..." I begin.

She throws her arms around me, not allowing me to speak a word. "Charlie..." She cries. She lets out long... saddened sobs.

"What the hell happened...?"

She looks up slightly and into my eyes. Her perfect face is drained of almost all colours, her tears pour down her face like a waterfall and she looks at me with eyes that literally break my heart.

She sniffles a little, "P-pr-promise me... you won't tell anyone...?"

I nod; "I won't. I swear."

Aylin takes a deep breath and looks at me, she holds back tears... "I'm pregnant,"

And at that moment; I swear I just lost myself.


	2. Blellie: Pain

**Chapter 2 of my new fanfic! The first Blellie chapter. Now; hopefully you all know who Jamie is (for those of you who don't; she's Nellie's sister). I'm particularly happy with this chapter, I'm starting to dig into some dark subjects... so I'm interested to see reactions.**

**Yes; it's another short chapter; the first few will be. **

**Setting: Blake's House**

**Point of View: Nellie's**

**Couple: Blellie (Blake and Nellie)**

I stare deeply into the cold, dark blade that sits before me. I feel drawn to it, like an undeniable attraction towards it... I can't deny the feeling, but I can't do it... not again.

Why do I always feel like this...? Is it my family? Is it college? Is it my friends? Is it Michael?

Of course not... who am I kidding...? It's Jamie. It's always Jamie.

Ever since the day she started I've felt this way... we've both struggled with it, with depression. I just can't handle her situation. I can't handle living life without her...

I reach for the knife in front of me; I stroke my finger on the blade, giving myself a small cut. I watch as the blood drips from my finger and onto the floor.

I take a deep breath and hold the blade to my wrist, slowly cutting... the pain is intense... but I can't help but in a way, almost enjoy it.

"Nellie!" I hear a voice call.

The door opens up and I see Blake standing there; "Ohmygod... Nells..."

I look to him. "Blake..."

He rushes over to me and snatches the knife from my hands. "I thought we agreed you'd stop this..." He said painfully.

I wiped a tear from my eyes. "I'm sorry Blake..."

Blake looks at me and shakes his head, "Don't apologize Nellie... I understand you're worried about Jamie. But you have to stop this,"

I nod my head and look into his eyes; "I'm just tired of not feeling... feeling pain is better than nothing at all."

"I know... but it hurts you just as bad. I just don't want you getting hurt," He leaves the room momentarily and returns with cloth.

"Or Michael," I add. "He still doesn't know..."

Blake nods, "Right now I'm more worried about your safety," He gently presses the cloth against my wrist and wraps it around. "There; you can't even tell,"

"You're the best friend any girl could ask for, Blake."

Blake nods and turns away; "Yeah... friend,"


	3. Damsay: Kids In Love

**Chapter 3 of my new fanfic! The first chapter with Glee Project season 1 contenders. So I've changed it up, this fanfic is now as if TGP never existed. Everyone just knows each other from school or from each other.**

**Yes; it's another short chapter; the first of each couple (ex: First chapter involving Damsay) will be short.**

**Setting: Lindsay's House**

**Point of View: Lindsay's**

**Couple: Damsay (Damian and Lindsay)**

"Um... hi," A voice says softly to me.

I turn around and see a boy, a young boy with brown hair, kind eyes and the cutest accent in the world.

"Is this seat taken?" He questions.

I look at him and shake my head, "N-n-n-no." No one ever wanted to sit by me, why did he want to?

He sits beside me and flashes a polite smile, "I'm Damian McGinty,"

"I'm Lindsay,"

"Lindsay. That's a pretty name,"

I turn away, trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing. "Thanks,"

"Do you want to be friends?" Damian asks. His smile is bright and sweet.

I look into his deep, kind eyes and gulp slightly. "Um... uh..." I stutter.

A frown forms on Damian's face, "Oh... that's alright. I understand. You have other friends; friends that are girls."

He begins to stand up and walk away to eat his lunch elsewhere, but suddenly; like a shock wave of impulse in my body I grab his sleeve. "I'd... um..."

"Yes?"

"I wanna... um... be friends. With you."

Damian smiles and grabs my hand, "Come on then.

That's how I remember it going. After all these years I still remember the first day we met, the conversation we had, how scared I felt. I remembered everything. And to this day, he's still the best friend I've ever had

I haven't seen him since he moved away years ago, and he's still all I think about... day and night. I can't stop; he's in every dream, every place, and every memory.

Is he going to be on my mind forever? Ten years from now, will I be sitting at home with my husband and kids... but still be thinking about some boy from one I was in first grade.

I sigh; I'll never forget the boy I fell in love with during when we were kids.


	4. Dellie: Daydream Away

**Chapter 4! You wanted Dellie, I gave you Dellie. **

**It's not a great chapter, but it's kinda cute.**

**Yes; it's another short chapter; the first of each couple (ex: First chapter involving Dellie, Charlyn, Damsay, etc) will be short.**

**Setting: Dani's House**

**Point of View: Dani's**

**Couple: Dellie (Dani/Nellie)**

I had another dream about her today, there was her and I. We were at "the paradise" and singing We Found Love together. One of my favourite songs, her voice was angelic and beautiful. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

I still remember the day I first met her...

"Guys, this is Nellie. She'll be joining our class." Mrs. McGregor says to my ninth grade English class.

I look up at the girl; she had black hair and a cute smile. She had her hands in her pockets and she looked nervous.

"Nellie," The teacher says. "Why don't you take a seat beside Dani there?"

The girl walks over to me, "Hi." She mutters softly.

"H-h-hello." I stutter. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

"Are you okay...?" Nellie questions.

I nod. "Ye-yeah. Sorry... I'm just... I'm just not used to new people,"

Nellie smiles slightly, "That's okay... I'm not great with new people either."

I smile, "You're really nice though..."

Nellie smirks, "You are too.

I turn my head from her. I feel choked up, which is weird... because I ALWAYS have something to say. My heart is racing and I feel like I'm on fire. She's so sweet, so nice, so lovely, so beautiful. "Nellie." I say quietly.

"Um-hm?" Nellie replies.

"Do you... do you want to come over to my house Friday night?" I ask spontaneously. "I'm having some friends over, and I thought you might be interested.

Nellie hesitates at first, but then nods. "I'd be honoured."

And ever since that day, I've been in love with Nellie Veitenheimer.

She's my best friend, the most beautiful girl ever, and the girl I someday hope to date.

But who am I kidding...? She'll never return my feelings, she's dating Michael... and I'm just... alone.

I had another dream about her today, there was her and I. We were at "the paradise" and singing We Found Love together. One of my favourite songs, her voice was angelic and beautiful. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

I still remember the day I first met her...

"Guys, this is Nellie. She'll be joining our class." Mrs. McGregor says to my ninth grade English class.

I look up at the girl; she had black hair and a cute smile. She had her hands in her pockets and she looked nervous.

"Nellie," The teacher says. "Why don't you take a seat beside Dani there?"

The girl walks over to me, "Hi." She mutters softly.

"H-h-hello." I stutter. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

"Are you okay...?" Nellie questions.

I nod. "Ye-yeah. Sorry... I'm just... I'm just not used to new people,"

Nellie smiles slightly, "That's okay... I'm not great with new people either."

I smile, "You're really nice though..."

Nellie smirks, "You are too.

I turn my head from her. I feel choked up, which is weird... because I ALWAYS have something to say. My heart is racing and I feel like I'm on fire. She's so sweet, so nice, so lovely, so beautiful. "Nellie." I say quietly.

"Um-hm?" Nellie replies.

"Do you... do you want to come over to my house Friday night?" I ask spontaneously. "I'm having some friends over, and I thought you might be interested.

Nellie hesitates at first, but then nods. "I'd be honoured."

And ever since that day, I've been in love with Nellie Veitenheimer.

She's my best friend, the most beautiful girl ever, and the girl I someday hope to date.

But who am I kidding...? She'll never return my feelings, she's dating Michael... and I'm just... alone.


	5. Charlin: Lay All Your Love on Me

**Chapter 5, I give you... the continuation of the Charlyn story!**

**Okay, kind of a continuation; it's a flashback to when Charlie got Aylin pregnant. **

**I actually like this chapter a lot, firstly, I got an excuse to make Aylin act a little loco, then I got to really focus on Charlie's feelings towards her. **

**I hope you guys like it too!**

**Setting: Outside the local bar, then Charlie's apartment**

**Point of View: Charlie's**

**Couple: Charlyn/Chaylin/Charlin (I still don't know what their ship name is)- Charlie/Aylin **

"Ohmygod... Chaaarliieeee..." Aylin cooed. "Your lips look so weird..."

I laughed. "Okay Aylin... okay..."

"And your eyes... they're like little diamonds,"

"Okay Little Ms. Sunshine... I think it's time for you to get home."

"I don't wanna!" She pouted. She stood in the middle of the street, lips folded into a little pout.

"You are so cute when you pout!" I exclaimed.

Aylin suppressed a little laugh. "Can we go to your place?"

I wasn't really thinking about the consequences then. I just knew that the girl I loved was wanting to go over to my place, we were both pretty drunk... who knew what the outcome could be like?

I nodded my head slightly. "Sure... okay."

My apartment wasn't very far from the bar, so we walked, laughing and smiling at one another like everything was normal, but it wasn't.

We walked into my room, and Aylin sunk onto my bed.

"Your bed's so squishy, Charles."

I laughed, "You really are drunk aren't you?"

Aylin didn't say anything, she just played with her hair and bit her upper lip.

"I've been working on a song; do you want to hear it?

Aylin nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I reached over to the other side of my bed and pulled up my guitar, I began strumming. _"I met a girl in Los Angeles; she had... fire in her eyes and smoke upon her lips."_

"Ooooh!" Aylin said.

_"And with a word, she could carry you away on the wind. And she said baby, I was only born to rise.  
And I can see the water flowing from your eyes. So lay down here, and I'll pray you bring the rain over me. And for a passing moment gone, I was free."_ I sang.

I drop my guitar, "That's all I have right now... did you like it?"

Aylin leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine, it was my first kiss... and little did I know it would be my biggest mistake.

As soon as she pulled away, I gave her a look, "So, I'm guessing you liked it?"

Aylin giggled, "I loved it! I love you, Charlie."

I was shocked by her confession of love. I didn't expect that Aylin Bayramoglu, the most beautiful girl I had ever met, the girl I wrote the song for... would actually love me back.

"I love you... too..." I muttered.

I knew I shouldn't have drunk anything; all it did was hurt us. All it did was hurt her. Maybe I would have had a better judgement, maybe I would have rejected her advances, maybe I wouldn't have slept with her, maybe she wouldn't have cheated on Blake, maybe she wouldn't have gotten pregnant... maybe we could've just gone back to the way things were, not the way they are now.


End file.
